M4A1-S Prism Beast
M4A1-S Prism Beast is a VVIP assault rifle variant of the M4A1 that is featured in Crossfire. Overview The M4A1-S Prism Beast is a special VVIP weapon based on the M4A1. It has a fully customizable body. The users can change the color of the various weapon parts. It uses 5.56x45mm NATO ammo. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Russia' *'CF Brazil' VVIP Effects *'Thousand Transform': owner can design this gun with changing color for each gun part (head, body, handle, butt-stock). After changing, color setting will be saved permanently, but player can reset or change again. *'Weapon Display': By pressing K'' or ''NUM 0 keys, you can inspect the weapon, similar to CS:GO. If player use the gun to shoot, butt-plate attack or change to other weapons while in display phase, this process will be ended immediately. *'Special Attack': Ability to do three consecutive melee attacks by pressing Right Click. *'Fast Reloading Speed'. *'Increased Ammo' +2 bullets on all equipped assault rifles. *'200% EXP' bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP' bonus for all players in the room (incl. the owner). *'20% GP' bonus for all players in the room (incl. the owner). Trivia * This weapon marks a new VVIP class which is "Iris". * This weapon is basically the modified version of the M4A1-S Transformer. * Once again, the mounted knife is not used for melee attack - instead, players will perform a pistol grip butt on the second strike and then swing the buttock forward for the third strike. * Unlike other weapons / game modes that use a single fixed key, this gun actually has two keys (K & Num 0) to perform weapon inspection. This was likely done to support players playing on Arrow keys so they don't have to reach out to letter key to perform the action. However, much like with MMB, it's unknown how this will affect players who already bound Num 0 to something else. * It's actually impossible to color the gun like in the preview image, because each part (carrying handle, receiver, barrel...) only accepts one color and players can't mix a 2nd / 3rd colors in. To prevent unecessary questions, there is a description stating "Preview is only an example, actual customization may vary". * This is the only VVIP weapon to have "double promotion" in Crossfire Vietnam. On its first inital release, this gun is sold inside a package consisting of 10 AI4 Tickets and 30-day Gloves-Flying Dragon. After the 1st promo is expired, there is another promo allowing players buying this gun ingame with 10% price dscounted. Gallery Images= Prism_Beast.png|Promotional Image. M4PB-ShopView.png|Shop View M4PB-ChangeSkin.png|Change Skin UI |-| Ingame= M4A1-S Prism Beast Randomly Skinned.png|Render (colorful) M4_PrismBeast_(1).png|Render M4_PrismBeast_(2).png|Side view M4_PrismBeast_(3).png|Quarter back M4_PrismBeast_(4).png|Right side M4A1-S PrismBeast.png|HUD M4-SPB_Black.png|Black Skin |-| Videos= CrossFire - M4A1-S Prism Beast - Weapon Gameplay CrossFire China 2.0 M4A1-S Prism Beast (Original) VIP ☆ CrossFire China 2.0 M4A1-S Prism Beast (49 98 Fully skinned) Part 1 ☆ CrossFire China 2.0 M4A1-S Prism Beast (98 98 Fully skinned) Part 2 ☆ CrossFire China 2.0 - M4A1-S Prism Beast (Randomly skinned) ☆ M4A1-S-Prism Beast (VVIP) CROSSFIRE China 2.0 EXP Cross_Fire_China_M4A1-S_Prism_Beast_(VVIP)_CG_Trailer_! Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:M4A1 Variants Category:VVIP